BIG FAT COWARD
by kezzles
Summary: SARA'S POV, SHE ADMITS WHEN IT COMES TO CATHERINE SHE IS A BIG FAT COWARD.
1. Chapter 1

BIG FAT COWARD

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!

Pairing: Catherine and Sara

Warning: Femslash

Rating: M

Sara's POV

I throw back my drink, embracing the burning sensation rushing down my throat. It was just another night after shift, another torturous night. I was working with Catherine again and had to physically stop myself from staring at her all shift. Things are still as rocky as ever between us which means that her catching me drawling over her would probably end up with my body never being found.

I managed to bail out on the usual breakfast, I can never sit through them after working for hours straight with Catherine. I usually rock up to a bar and drink myself to distraction, or pull a double shift at work. Everyone thinks that I'm married to my job, when really it's the prolonged exposure to Catherine which makes the escape I find in both my work and in alcohol essential to my sanity. So imagine my surprise when I glimpse the whole of the night staff heading in my direction.

I press the cool bottle to my lips and drain the bottle, I head for the nearest exit and a small smile graces my lips as I reach the door. I feel the breeze wash over me and my moment of relief is short lived as I hear Catherines questioning voice behind me.

'Sara?'

Oh crap. I turn around and see Catherine stood there as sexy as ever. Crap. Catherine, alcohol and I do not mix, my libido has roared into life and I can no longer stop myself from looking at her, from undressing her with my eyes. Silently I close the gap between us and hesitantly brush my lips against hers. Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

Before I get beyond the point of control i snap my eyes to the ground and swiftly leave, with a glance behind me i see Catherine in a state of shock, her fingers brushing her lips.

Crap.

I wish i could say that i had slept last night, but that would be a lie. And the dark bags under my eyes would be all the proof they needed. I got into work ridiculously early and after taking my chances in the break to get a much needed supply of caffine i head off to one of the examination rooms, a quiet one where i am rarely disturbed. Yes okay you caught me i am a big fat coward, but seriously can you blame me? Catherine is due at any moment! Yeah thats what i thought.

I had only been working for half hour when i can feel her eyes on me, yeah yeah how do i know, i just do, its hard to explain. But if I risk looking up now, it will kick off and guess what I am a big fat coward and right now I really don't care. If I hadn't been so wrapped up in my thoughts and trying to make sure that it looked like I was working, I may have heard her enter. It wasn't until I felt her behind me, her fingers brushing over hip that i realised i was trapped.

An animal instinct took over and all i wanted was her. In one fluid motion i have her arms pinned next to her head against the wall.

'Sara' Catherine whimpers my name and i know that any chance i had at leaving has just vanished.

I brush my lips against her, and when she tries to control the kiss, deepen it i pull away with a little smirk on my lips. Having this control over Catherine is the biggest turn on i've ever had. I bite her bottom lip and suck it gently. Finally deepening the kiss, my sense are over powered. I am hyper aware of the door which is wide open but right now i couldn't care less, and i am planning on keeping my clothes on, if anyone sees us then i think it would motivate me further. That they would know it was me who gets under her skin, that gets to push her over the edge.

I realise her hands and husk in her ear 'you wanna cum, then you'll do as i say.' I emit a small moan as she nods. My hands start to brush over her body and i feel her rock towards me, i look her in the eye and say no. With a frustrated groan she complies and i start to unbutton her shirt, kissing the exposed skin. I push her shirt off and make quick work of her bra, it seems only now that she is aware of the door. I grin and mumble s'ok they'll hear whether open or closed. She bite her lip, her protests die and i take a breast in each hand and start to massage them. I don't know what it is but i have always loved breasts, the texture, the way they stand up to attention when you run your tongue over them.. Which is just what i am doing now, i start by sucking on it and then gently bite it. She gasps and i then flick it fast and hard with my tongue, she arcs into me and moans. Loudly. She really likes this. I grin and mimic the movements on her other breast.

She is panting and thrusting her hips i know she is ready. I still tease and i can tell how much she wants to take control but as i slide to my knees and unbutton her pants i can tell she is willing to give me time. With a glance towards the door she nods. I pull down her pants and panties, i can smell her arousal and groan. She is blushing, as if it only just occurred to her that not only is the door wide open but i am fully clothed. I brush my lips over her mound and continue to moan. With a long slow drag of my tongue i get my first taste of her and i know i could do this forever. Catherines hips buck as i open her with my tongue. I slid my tongue in between her pussy lips, gliding up and down, circling her clit, but not touching it, always with the teasing.. I reached up to fondle her nipples. She was going crazy and I loved it as she began grazing my arm with her fingernails

I began to worry that the others might come looking for us, so I let my tongue roam back up to her clit. The two had barely connected before she was arching her back and pressing her crotch against me. She slapped her hand over her mouth, screaming, unintelligible words of pleasure as her beautiful, pussy bucked against my face and i slipped two fingers inside her. Despite her best efforts she was becoming louder and louder, they must be able to hear her, i didn't care i kept up my furious pace and started to suckle at her clit. She was bucking, so close i could feel her tensing, i added a third finger and i knew i had her.. She breathed my name and 'Sara.. Fuck.. Shit..' she slumped forward, holding onto me, i carried on helping her to ride out her orgasm.

I could hear someone coming, no doubt to inspect the source of all that noise. I drag on her pants but keep her panties as a reminder of this moment, she is still in the after bliss so doesn't realise, she is just straightening up when Greg walks round the corner.

'hey guys?'

I slip the panties into my pocket, 'hey greggo'

'Catherine, me and you have a case' he states, looking so suspicious

'okay no worries.' Catherine replies still dazed.

He turns and leaves, Catherine having gained her wits husks in my ear i cant wait till i get you to myself after shift.

I seductively lick my fingers which were buried within her moments ago and she moans. 'Fuck Sara'

She walks away while she still can, i meet her in the parking lot just before she leaves and when im sure no one is looking flash her panties to her.

A mixture of shock, lust and worry flash across her face, but we both know its too late. She is gonna have to go commando all night. I head off to the locker room to try and relieve some of this tension grinning to myself. I never thought i could do that. Maybe im not a coward after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews people ^^

Chapter Two

'Hey Sara? Wait up!'

Turning round I smile when I see Greg. 'What's up?'

'What did you do to Catherine she's been weird all night!'

'And you think that's because of me why?' I ask. Shit he can't know..

'You were the last person she was with!' He raised his eyebrow suspiciously

Chuckling I reply 'Well if you start acting weird we'll know it was me!' And walk toward the lab. I hear Greg shout 'Oh Catherine wants you in her office ten minutes ago' BOLLOCKS!

I'm so lost in thought that before I realise it I'm stood outside Catherine's office, things can either be really really good or really really bad between us now, I don't really see any middle ground! Clearly I need more thinking time so I begin to walk away when I hear Catherine call out 'It's open Sara! Come in!' dang foiled again.

Stepping through slowly I close the door behind me and whisper 'hey'

'hey yourself' god she sounds neutral. I finally lift my eyes to meet hers and look a bit sheepish. Clearing my throat I ask 'you alright? Greg said you wanted to see me'

'Yeah you have something of mine!'

It takes me a moment to process what she is talking about and then grin. 'Nope those are mine now, I earned them fair and square! Plus you didn't mind before so what changed?'

'I'm less dazed now and am noticing their absence as did Greg I might add!' She laughs

'How!?' I'm thoroughly amused and glad that the conversation is light.

He noticed the lack of a VPL which according to Greg had been their earlier in the night! I got him all tongue tied when I asked him why he had been looking at my ass earlier and then again to notice my panties!'

I grin 'I don't blame him, I keep an eye on your panties and it's paid off'

Catherine stalks towards me and I back away until I reach the door…bollocks. She's right in front of me now and in a low growl asks no demands them back. Taking a steadying breath I look into her eyes and I can tell she thinks I'm about to cave by the smug look on her face but instead I innocently reply 'Sorry Cat I must have misplaced them' and pat my pockets for effect.

I lean up and place a chaste kiss on her lips and pull back, I'm worried by the smirk on her face but this is instantly forgotten when she kisses me back. Gently at first barely brushing my lips then deepening it. Biting gently on my bottom lip causing a moan to slip out, I tangle my hands in her hair, its official this girl will be the death of me.

I feel her hands run up my sides and skim over my chest, and is it just me or has the temperature just sky rocketed? I lean into her touch and try to slow the thudding of my heart. I kiss her neck slowly biting gently every now and then to hear the low moan she releases. I gasp as I'm caught off guard by a rogue knee that hits my core, I buck into her and grind against her trying to relieve some of the pressure from my clit. I release a moan and flush bright red when Catherine chuckles at me, 'impatient are we?'

I merely nod, then lean in and kiss her whilst continuing to grind against her. I hiss in frustration as she removes her knee but forget my annoyance when I feel her hand tracing patterns up along my thigh. They skip over where I want them most but as I feel her unbuttoning my pants I hold my breath in anticipation. Catherine slips her hand into my panties and release the breath bucking once more into her, muttering fuck.

Catherine slides one finger across my length coating myself in my own juices, and lazily begins to flick my click. I bite her neck to stifle my moans and I can feel my orgasm building. I mutter fuck, don't stop and random other stuff basically indicating that the thing she's doing right now with her fingers is so fucking good and if she stopped I'd die! I'm so close and I whisper this to her I look into her eyes and she's sporting a wicked smile, I'm not sure why.

'Where are my panties?' Catherine demands.

'Urgh. Mmmm. Fuck' is my intelligent answer.

'Where!'

'I er.. God Yes! Er Fuck. Im not telling'

'Final answer?' she asks

I weakly nod my head and then immediately regret it as she removes her hands. She licks them clean and I groan and beg her to continue.

She just says one word.. 'panties?' my only response is a frown. She moves me and I hear her say something about coffee.

Sighing I leave her office. Flushed no doubt and horny as hell. She will pay for this. God I want her badly.

Snapping at anyone who makes the mistake to get in my way I storm to the break room and find Catherine. She's smirking. I walk over to her take her hand and place it in my panties, I rub with her hand and moan once again and husk 'This is what you've done to me, how wet you have made me. This is your mess to clean up' The whole time stroking myself with her hand. I see her bite her lip gently and chuckle. 'You just have to relinquish my panties then huh!'

'This is so not fair' I whine

'Karma's a bitch' she smirks while removing her hand giving my clit one last squeeze and causing me to buck against her. Just making that smirk grow.

'I guess I'll just have to go sort myself out then' I grin and with that I head towards the door. As I bump into Greg I say hey meet me in half hour to review our case? I just need to grab a quick shower. Greg nods and I smirk over to Catherine who is flushed and clearly turned on by this idea.

Having grabbed all my stuff I head to the showers, checking the temperature I headed in focused on the task at hand. Trying to keep noise to a minimum I bite my lip and slide my hand between my thighs, instantly beginning to rub my clit. I smother a moan and continue my furious pace. I whip my hands from where they are as I hear the curtain being pulled back, I whip round to glare at the intruder and see Catherine.

'my my, what a sight' her eyes are raking over my body and I flood crimson.

'Catherine!' I scold

'What! I was intrigued, I didn't think you actually would and then I heard you moan and really had to see the live show' She confessed.

'you're such a clit tease' I huff

'right now I think that's you' Catherine grins.

'you're kinda using up my "shower" time' Catherine raises an eyebrow.

'A girl has needs!' I defend

Then an evil idea forms. And I slide my hand back between my legs. Stroking furiously again

I hear Catherine audibly gulp.

And become much more vocal, I use my free hand to pull at my hair and then slide it down to play with my nipples. I'm so turned on, just knowing Catherine's eyes are glued on me is enough but the low moans she's unconsciously released have just increased the excitement. I'm on the edge and I slowly walk forward a few paces so that I'm right in front of Cat, I kiss her and as she bites on my lower lip I come my hips start to buck and I snuggle into her neck, biting on it gently to muffle my moans. I don't care that I'm soaked I wrap my arms around her as I come back down to Earth.

I slowly pull back and place a chaste kiss on her lips and then grab my towel heading for the locker room. I hear her mutter fuck. Looks like my little show has rendered her speechless!!

When Catherine follows me out she sees me in her panties nothing else.

'Those are mine!' she chuckles

'yep but you got mine all wet' I retort

She raises her eyebrow and I continue to get changed, she's just watching and I wish I knew what she was thinking. I husk in her ear 'God I want you bad.' And head out of the locker room. I know what's coming next… the whole talking thing so I'd better figure out what I want from her and what I'm able to give. If I'm honest I know that's why she's quiet, it's no longer a one off thing. But for now I'm just happy that I made THE Catherine willows speechless with not so much of a word.


End file.
